


Disney and Diego

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, diego hargeeves/black reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: A movie night with Diego brings out some soft tells about him you weren't completely aware of





	Disney and Diego

The night is growing old as you and Diego are curled up on the couch.  Under a blanket an in his arms is your most favorite place to be. His body heat is welcome against your back as the steady rise and fall of his chest begins to rock you to sleep.  You appreciate these moments with him, the calm and quiet away from the world’s issues and you know he feels the same way. It wasn’t easy living with 6 other siblings fighting for the glory of their elder guardian.  

But it is different with you.  He treated courting you like a challenge, but there never was one.  You kept him wrapped around your finger, saying yes to a date, but no to the nightcap.  Answering yes to his question of whether you liked him or not, but no to being his girl.  You knew the risks of being his lady and you hadn’t been ready for that. Any day you could get a call or see something on the news about a crazy accident that he would be involved in and you would have no idea if he got out of there alive until your phone lit up with his name.

It’s the only life he’s ever known, so you wouldn’t make him choose you, that’s why you would say no.  But he is persistent, anybody that knows him knows that much. So eventually you did say yes, and now you have a movie night buddy for as long as you can hope for.

Just as your eyes began to flutter closed for the umpteenth time, you hear some sniffles above you.  You look up at him wiping his eyes gently.

“What’s wrong Diego?”  You ask sitting up.

He looks at you and away just as quickly wiping his nose.  “Nothing, I just got these allergies and I’m tired.” He murmurs.

You pull his hand away from his face and look at the TV.  It was his night to pick and you see the credits are rolling for Roger and Hammerstein’s Cinderella; the one with Whitney, Brandy, and Whoopi.

You peer at him suspiciously.  “You don’t have allergies, nothing that causes your eyes to water at least.

He crosses his arms over his chest in defiance.  “Allergies can appear at any age in humans. Just because I didn’t have them last week, doesn’t mean I don’t now.”

You turn your chin up towards him.  “You cryin over this movie sir?”

He scoffs, bouncing his leg.  “I-I-don’t kn-know-”

Your finger points right in his face.  “Uh! I heard that! You’re stuttering, whenever I catch you in some shit you know is bull, you stutter.”

Diego rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.  “What do I look like, crying over some-some DISNEY movie with a diverse cast that includes the greatest vocal artist of our lifetime-”

“You.  You look like yourself.  Just listen to you fangirling over here!”  You exclaim, smacking his knee.

“I am not!  Calm down!”

You put on a goofy smile, poking at his firm sides.  “Aw, you love Cinderella and Disney and classic R&B singers.  You are so soft, my guy!”

Quick as a flash, Diego takes you by your arms and drags you down to the other side of the couch, pinning you down.

“Oh, I’m soft?”

You look him up and down dramatically.  “If the glass slipper fits.”

Diego cocks his head to the side before busting out in laughter with you over this line.  He eases up his grip on you, allowing you to bring him in for a loving hug. You pat and rub on his back as his hands find their way in your kinks, fingering the individual defined curls that naturally wind throughout your hair.

As the laughter dies down you look into each other’s eyes.  Biting your lip, his eyes follow and that feeling you love comes over you.  A feeling he has given you much longer than he knows but he recognizes it well now.

“I...I’m…”  He starts.

You now, running your hands over his head carefully.  “I know. It’s ok, I get it.”

Diego’s head drops as he continues.  “I wish this was easier to deal with.  I wish things were normal for me so I can be here with you whenever you need me, whenever you want me.”

You shush him, lifting his face to yours.  He eyes are sad but even more beautiful with the glint of tears forming in them.  You run your hand across the scar in his brow to the scar on the right side of his face.  He doesn’t talk to you about them, but they are prominently there.  You hate to think about how they came to be, but at the same time you loved them just as they are a part of him.

“But we’re here together now.  Just make a moment of this right now.  We’ll figure the rest later.”

Diego gives you a small smile before putting his lips to yours.  Your heart practically explodes as you taste his lips, breathing him in deeply, studying and memorizing every curve of his mouth against yours.  Your eyes open slightly as his hands begin to travel the length of your torso, just beginning to reach under your shirt. But something on the ceiling breaks your focus.

You tear your mouth from him to yell, “DIEGO!  LOOK!”

He doesn’t take the time to before reaching into his back pocket and flicking his blade towards the ceiling with a cloud THWACK!  You push him off of you.

“(Y/N), are you ok?”  Diego asks, getting up on the couch to retrieve his knife.

You get up fuming and smack him on his ass, making him whip around looking down at you.  “What?! I have to stand on the couch to get it down!”

“This is not about the couch!  You ruined my ceiling!” You yell at him.

He wriggles the knife out of the ceiling, leaving a huge gash.  “I didn’t know what was going on, I just reacted.”

“Reacted?  You weren’t thinking at all!  I told you to LOOK, not thrust your weapon into the structural fortitude of my home!”

Diego hops down from the couch, sheathing his knife back into place behind him.  He looks at you unbothered as he lays his hands on your shoulders. “Ok, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to mess up your ceiling, it’s not coming down, right? I’ll get some stuff to patch it up later, it’s not my first rodeo.”

“Thanks.  God, I gotta go to sleep, you’re wearing me out.”  You sigh as you go around to make your way to your staircase.

Diego turns off the TV and follows behind you.  “Now you know if I’m gonna wear you out, it would’ve happened more pleasantly for the both of us if you weren’t freaking out on me earlier.  What did you see anyway.”

You stomp up the stairs.  “It doesn’t matter, it’s childish.”

“Come on, tell me!  If it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”  Diego insists.

“Well it’s not, so don’t worry about it.”  You say standing at the top of the stairs.

Diego leans on the banister, looking up at you with that look he always pulls out eventually during petty arguments.  He knows he won’t hear the end of things until you’re totally transparent about your feelings. You’ve trained him well.

Rolling your eyes you mutter, “A spider, ok?  A spider was on the wall, and clearly you got it.”

Diego snorts, before covering his mouth quickly.  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh.”

“Goddammit, Diego!”  You huff, going back to your bedroom.  

“Wait, babe!  Come on!” He makes his way up the stairs after you.  “You did the right thing, I got it! But remember when you called me soft earlier?”


End file.
